Sons Of Konoha
by heavenlyspinboy
Summary: Naruto, son of the Fourth Hokage and Sasuke, the last Uchiha become the best team Konoha has ever seen. Full summary inside. Please read and review.
1. Next Stop Konoha!

**Authors Note: **This is Heavenlyspinboy. And this is my second Naruto fanfic as to my first really didn't do to well (630 hits with only 1 review!) so I sadly decided not to continue it. I hope you all like this one better! Please R&R. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own _Naruto_ but I'm proud to say that all oc's and original jutsu belong to me.

Summary: Sasuke, the last Uchiha and Naruto, son of the fourth Hokage become the greatest team Konoha has ever seen. Guided by Kakashi Hatake and Jirayia, they help save their village. But when an old enemy returns, and an elite criminal organization rises, not only will the duo's alliance break but Konoha itself may possibly fall.

Sons of Konoha

By Heavenlyspinboy

Chapter one: Next stop Konoha!

The sky was calm as the sun began to set over the horizon. A lone blonde boy who couldn't be much older than five, sat in the middle of a beach and watched, thinking to himself, as the sun went down. His eyes were sky blue and he had three whisker-like birth marks on each of his cheeks. He wore a plain white t-shirt and black shorts. _"Father…if only I could see you one more time…I have so many questions to ask you…Why does everyone hate me?" _he thought.

Another boy with dark hair wearing a blue shirt arrived at the beach, walked up to where the sand met the water and also gazed at the horizon with his hands in the pockets of his white shorts. _"Everyone I have ever loved…gone so fast. Why am I alive?"_ the boy closed his eyes. Later, he heard footsteps slowly walking towards him in the sand. He turned his head, opened his eyes and looked at the young blonde boy standing before him.

Both pairs of eyes were the same as they stared at each other: painful with deep yet curious sadness. Trying to hide his pain, the blonde closed his eyes and smiled. The dark haired boy did the same. They both thought _"His pain is the same as mine"_

"I'm Naruto Uzumacki." said the blonde.

"I am Sasuke Uchiha." said the other.

The two children turned their backs to the horizon and began to walk away from both the beach and their painful reminiscing.

_Timeskip!--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The hokage sat in his office asleep. He drooled over official looking documents on his desk. he awoke suddenly when he heard a knock at the door.

"Huh! Who is it? Enter!" yelled the man.

A dark haired woman opened the door and entered the office. "Sorry to disturb your nap time, but an important matter has just come up." The woman said. "Nap time? I wasn't sleeping! I was just…concentrating! But what's wrong Shizune?"

"A man by the name of Raito arrived at the north gate recently and collapsed. He was brought to a hospital room where he was later questioned. However his answers are very disturbing."

"Why?" asked the Hokage when she stopped speaking.

"Well" Shizune continued. "He escaped from his home, the village of the mist which was attacked a few days ago. The Mizukage was assassinated by two people. One was none other than Kisame Hoshikage of the seven swordsman of the mist. He went missing from that village years ago after another assassination attempt. The other…well I may be incorrect but Raito's description of the second assassin accurately matched that of Itachi Uchiha." She sat down in a chair and faced the Hokage.

"What!? Really? Well now this is very bad news. I am saddened by their loss but this could be very dangerous for us. If Kirigakure somehow traces Itachi back to Konoha, we may have a war on our hands."

"But what if we explain that Itachi is no longer a Shinobi of the leaf?" Shizune questioned.

"That might not work. Kirigakure is very proud and headstrong. They won't permit such a tragedy in their village even with a good excuse. They will have to find someone to blame. Did the two have any reason for the assassination?"

"No sir, no reason was stated. Although Raito did say that they both wore the same unusual outfit. He described them as long black robes spotted with red clouds."

"Hmmm... I think it would be best if I had a talk with this Raito personally."

The Hokage closed his eyes and concentrated. A few seconds passed when Shizune spoke up. "I hope you haven't fallen back to sleep because Raito had more to say."

His eyes snapped open. "What else?"

"Well, Raito was the right hand man of the Mizukage. He therefore was an exceptional Shinobi but was defeated easily by the two. He escaped death and came here not only to tell us what happened, but also to warn us. Before he got away, and after he saw the Mizukage fall, he heard Kisame say "That's one down, next stop Konoha!" sir they very well may be on their way here."

"What!? Itachi is coming back here!? Reinforce the border patrol immediately! Tell them to arrest anyone who even barley fits the description of either Itachi or Kisame! I don't want them to step foot in this village after what Itatchi has done! Although a part of me wants to let them come so I can kill them myself!" The Hokage was not only shocked and angered but his eyes showed a gleam of excitement.

"Yes sir!" yelled Shizune about to leave when she was called back. "Oh and Shizune, make sure you keep this information away from Sasuke Uchiha. The last thing we need is a hyped up Genin getting himself killed." He said.

"Yes sir!" shouted Shizune again before she was once again held back. "And one more thing Shizune. Tell Naruto Uzumacki to meet me here tomorrow morning. I need to discuss something very important with him."

Shizune looked at her Hokage questioningly for a moment then shouted "Yes Jirayia-Sama!" and finally disappeared.

"_It seems the Mizukage's secret has finally been revealed. Oh Naruto..." _thought the toad sage. _"…I fear for your life…" _

_Elsewhere!------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Damn it Naruto! Do you always have to slurp so loudly like that?" yelled a boy with raven dark hair.

"Oh shut up Sasuke! I got to decide where to eat tonight so I'll eat however I want!" a blonde retaliated with sky blue eyes. Two young Genin and their Jounin instructor were sitting at the Ichiraku ramen shop.

One Genin had onyx colored eyes that always seemed angry. He always seemed to have a feeling of resentment coming from him. He has good reason to be mad for he is the last of the Uchiha clan in all of Konoha.

He is Sasuke Uchiha.

The other Genin who happily slurped his dinner, is easily identified because of the whisker-like birthmarks on each of his cheeks. He is the son of Minato Namikaze, the fourth Hokage but is hated by most of the villagers because of the demon sealed inside of him.

He is Naruto Uzumacki.

Their Jounin instructor sat next to them reading Icha Icha Paradise while he waited for the two to finish. He had gray hair and one visible eye for the other was covered by his slanted hitai-ite. He heard Sasuke mumble something to himself that sounded like "I detest this place."

"He did win fair and square Sasuke. Anything goes in the game of Janken."

Sasuke spoke more loudly and said "Kakashi-sensei, what is the point of this meeting anyway? You said there was something you wanted to tell us. Well what is it?"

"Oh right. I almost forgot." He put his book away. "How would you like to participate in the Chuunin exams coming up in a couple months?"

"Chuunin Exams!? Alright!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Hmph its about time." said Sasuke

"Yes. I am proud of the exceptional work you two have done on your missions recently considering the…incident." The two Genin fell silent, lost in sad memories triggered by their sensei's last word. "So I have enrolled you both to take the exams which are to be held in two months time. Consider this dinner as a…celebration." He put some money on the table, enough to pay for them all and left the store. His briefness made it evident that he was deeply saddened as well. Naruto's and Sasuke's gazes shifted to the floor. A tear leaked from Naruto's eye.

"S-she should be here r-right now with u-us." He stuttered fists clenched.

"Come on Naruto lets get out of here." Sasuke said sadly. They both got up and left the store after Kakashi. They walked on their way home for a few minutes when they reached the spot where their paths split.

"Hey take it easy tonight Naruto, don't beat yourself up. It would be stupid for you to be a wreck right before a mission or training tomorrow. We did everything we could. You know that." Sasuke wasn't normally so sympathetic, only when this certain subject came up.

"Right I-I know." Said Naruto. Sasuke said nothing more. He turned and went down his path toward home. Naruto went down his own path a few moments later. As he walked, memory after memory of his deceased teammate slipped into his mind. When he neared his home he was stopped by someone who shouted his name and momentarily knocked him out of his gloom. He turned to see Shizune quickly walking up to him.

"There you are Naruto, I have been looking everywhere for you." She said.

"Why? What's going on?" asked Naruto.

"I have a message for you from Jirayia. He says to meet him in his office tomorrow morning. He has something important to talk to you about. Understood?"

"Whatever, I'll be there."

"Are you all right? You seem kind of down." She couldn't help but notice the change in Naruto.

"I'm fine." He said turning away from her.

"This is about Sakura isn't it? Listen Naruto-"

"I said I'm fine!" he stormed away and entered his home slamming the door behind him.

"_Poor kid."_ thought Shizune.

_Later!-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Naruto lay asleep in his bed, tossing and turning restlessly, trapped in a memory. "No…no…Sakura…"

_Flashback Begins!_

_Naruto and Sakura were both down on their hands and knees, exhausted. They were badly beaten up, and their bodies were full of senbon like two oversized pincushions. They were near death and trapped in a room of ice mirrors, but they didn't give up. _

"_You both have fought valiantly" said a calm voice coming from the mirrors around them._

"_But now I'm afraid it is time for you to die." The masked assailant reflected in all of the surrounding mirrors of ice, raised his right hand. In it were four more senbon. He threw them and many senbon came from all directions at the two Genin. But at the same time Naruto raised his hands and formed a single hand sign._

"_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" he shouted. With a single popping noise, five clones appeared and surrounded Sakura._

"_I won't let my comrade die!" the six Narutos shouted as they each drew kunai in both hands and started to deflect the senbon. Two clones were dispelled before the barrage of senbon ended. Four were left surrounding a shaking Sakura._

"_How much chakra could this kid possibly have!? That Jutsu is the only thing keeping them alive for so long." Haku thought to himself as he prepared to launch more senbon. He was interrupted with a shout. _

"_Enough!" Shouted the kunoichi in the middle of the room. She was standing straight up now. "I'm tired of always needing to be protected! I'm tired of always needing to be saved by my teammates!" Her right wrist began to shake violently. "I won't take it anymore! I am Sakura Haruno and I-Am-Not-Useless!" With that, she went into a mad dash toward a mirror directly in front of her, pulling back her shaking fist. _

"_No Sakura! Stop!" Naruto yelled. He cursed to himself as him and his clones ran after her and surrounded her as she ran. _

"_Stupid girl!" Thought Haku as he proceeded to throw his prepared senbon. But the rest of Naruto's clones managed to block the attack once again although they all were dispelled. The real Naruto used his body to shield his teammate from the worst of the barrage. Despite the sacrifice, Sakura was still hit by a few senbon. But that didn't stop her rage as she charged forward. _

"_SHANNARO!" With a battle cry and a fist full of her last bit of concentrated Chakra, the pink haired kunoichi punched the mirror in front of her with all her might. It shattered almost instantly. _

"_Im-impossible!" stuttered Haku. _

"_Incredible" whispered Naruto, lying on the ground looking up. She looked back at him and smiled from outside the room. Naruto smiled back. Then she collapsed and lay still._

_Flashback Ends!_

**Authors note: **Bad news for Sakura fans: Yes Sakura is dead if you haven't already figured that out. I felt like that needed to happen in order for the alliance of Sasuke and Naruto to really shine. Sorry! But don't let that stop you from reading because…

Good news for Sakura fans: …Sakura's story hasn't ended yet! There is still more to how she died. She goes out like a true Kunoichi and not a useless one! Trust me! But I'm not positive if she is replaced in team 7 or not. And if she is replaced…well I have a few different ideas about that.

One more thing. Naruto's attire is different from his usual orange. It is also different from the outfit his father wore because I wanted Naruto to be his own person and not an exact replica of the Yondaime. He wears a black vest with a white T-shirt underneath, black pants, and black sandals. His vest has the same whirlpool sign on the back as the traditional jounin vest except it is orange. Sasuke keeps his original attire.

**Please review and I will update A.S.A.P! **


	2. A jinkurriki like me

Sons of Konoha

By Heavenlyspinboy

A/n: It's finally done, enjoy.

Chapter two:

It seemed as if everything started to grow darker and darker. The room filled with a horrible sensation. It felt like the home of death and destruction as the intense chakra circled around the room. There was a center of it all lying in a bed.

The chakra seemed to be emitting from the boy who was apparently asleep. The boy had golden blonde hair and whisker-like birthmarks on each cheek. But those were just about the only _human_ features of the boy.

His body was changing rapidly: His eyes became dark slits similar to that of a fox. His mouth opened and in it were fierce looking teeth which canines grew longer and sharper. The boy's hands started to turn into deadly claws with sharp fingernails. Veins popped out everywhere. He was evidently turning into a monster.

He screamed as his eyes shot open revealing crimson red pupils that were similar to the Sharingan. "_**SAKURAAAAAA!!!!" **_screamed a demonic voice coming from the boy. It was surprising that the very earth itself didn't shake in fear.

But someone was prepared for something like this to happen. Someone saw it coming because it had happened before. In fact, whenever the boy had nightmares or whenever he became enraged, the demon inside of him would start to reveal itself. There was only one way to stop the horrible transformation and it lied in the hands of the man who barged into the room staring at the fright lying before him.

The man was a Jounin. He was a shinobi famously known as the Copy Ninja, Sharingan Kakashi. He knew what he needed to do and proceeded to do it precisely. He ran up to the screaming boy who was now levitating above his bed, and slapped something onto his bare forehead.

It was a seal that instantly calmed the boy as he flopped back down to his bed and his features changed back to normal. The intense chakra that once filled the room had vanished completely leaving a sensei crouched over his student. He closed his one visible eye and sighed. _"Naruto… I feel your pain…"_

_Later! -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The next morning, Naruto awoke and got out of bed. He yawned completely unaware of the events that occurred the previous night. He got dressed and left his home. He stood outside his door and wondered what to do next.

He was supposed to meet Kakashi and Sasuke at the usual training area in an hour. Hoping to kill some time, he headed to Ichiraku Ramen. That's when he remembered his short conversation with Shizune the previous night. He was supposed to meet the Hokage sometime soon. He changed directions and headed down the path to the Hokage tower. On his way there, Naruto noticed that something changed in the village. As he walked he noticed how there seemed to be more anbu on the roads. Not only that but he couldn't shake the feeling that he was being followed. He kept glancing behind him but he couldn't find a culprit. Shrugging the sensation off, he kept walking until he reached the tower. He saw two anbu guarding the entrance door. One was a tall man wearing a mask that resembled an ox. He was very muscular and looked down at Naruto with his arms crossed. Naruto was surprised when he looked at the other. She was shorter than Naruto and wore an eagle mask. She seemed slightly fragile. The tall one spoke first.

"State your business with the Hokage." He spat.

"He called me here for a meeting." Naruto answered. He didn't like the anbu's tone.

"Oh really? And why would he waste his time meeting a little brat like you?" said the man through his ox mask. That was more than enough to push Naruto over the edge.

"What! Bastard! I'm going to kick your-" Naruto clenched his fists preparing to fight when he was interrupted.

"Enough!" Shouted the shorter anbu. "What is your name kid?" Naruto gritted his teeth trying to calm himself down.

"Naruto Uzumacki!"

"Yeah the Hokage mentioned your name. You may pass." She stepped aside and let the angry Genin pass. The ox anbu reluctantly moved as well. Naruto gave him a piercing angry glare for a moment and continued into the tower. It wasn't till he was well within the tower and out of earshot that the anbu spoke again.

"Did you know that brat Hanabi?"

"Sort of…He's a friend of my stupid little cousin. Forget about it. It's nothing. I have to get going now." the girl said as she disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"Naruto! Great to see you! Have a seat." Naruto sat down in front of the Hokage.

"What do you want pervy-sage? I'm not in a good mood and I have training to do! And what's with the losers at the front door and the increase in the village's security? And who the hell is following me?!" Naruto wouldn't normally shout at the Hokage like that. But he had gone against his teammates wishes and had beaten himself up the previous night even if he didn't know it. The transformation left him in bad shape emotionally.

"Oh ho! I'm surprised you noticed the anbu tail I put on you! You're getting more observant everyday! But don't worry, I will soon explain everything." The Hokage sounded happy, but he looked different. Naruto couldn't help but notice how tired Jirayia seemed. It seemed as if he didn't sleep all night.

"So it was you! I knew it! Why the hell are you spying on me?"

"Naruto you got it all wrong. They weren't spying on you, they were protecting you! Watching over you in case…" he stopped.

"In case what?" Naruto asked suspiciously. Jirayia sighed.

"Naruto, what I tell you cannot leave this room. You can't even tell Sasuke and I know you two tell each other everything. But if the council ever found out about this, you would be in trouble. Understand? Promise me you will keep what I'm about to say a secret."

"But-"

"Promise me." The Hokage interrupted. Naruto took a moment to think about this. He usually told Sasuke everything about anything and vice-versa. They never kept secrets from one another. But he needed to hear what was going on because it sounded very important.

"Fine, I promise. Now what's going on?"

"Good." Jirayia smiled. He knew a promise made by Naruto was one that wouldn't be broken. "Now I will begin. The Mizukage died not to long ago. He was killed by an old enemy of Konoha, Itachi Uchiha, and an accomplice."

"Itachi? You mean Sasuke's brother?"

"Yes. The one your friend wants to kill more than anything."

"Jeez…that's rough. But what does that have to do with me?" Naruto asked.

"Do you know what was special about the Mizukage?"

"No, what?"

"He was a _Jinchurriki_ Naruto, just like you." Naruto was taken aback by this news. He forgot all about the bad mood he was in.

"A…Jinchurriki…like me? But I didn't know there were any others!"

"There are nine in all including you. One for each of the Bijuu that roamed the lands long ago. But we can talk more about that later. I am one of the few that know of this secret. Here's the thing that worries me." Jirayia leaned in closer. "I am afraid that the Mizukage wasn't assassinated just because he was the Mizukage. I believe it was because he was-"

"A Jinchurriki…like me right." interrupted the blonde.

"Exactly. The people that killed him were part of an elite organization known as Akatsuki. I believe their main goal is to kill all Jinchurriki. They seem to have succeeded in Kirigakure and sources tell me that they are on their way here."

"So you think their coming here to kill me?" Naruto stared at the Hokage with wide eyes.

"Of course we aren't going to let that happen, but yes that is what I believe."

"So that's why anbu are following me. And that's why Konoha's security has increased."

"Right again Naruto. And as for the two at the front door, they were placed there by the council. They still think that Akatsuki is on their way to assassinate _me_. I haven't told them about the Mizukage's secret and my theory. I'll leave that choice up to you."

Naruto smiled. The toad sage understood him more than anyone. He had given Naruto the freedom of choice. If the council had known that Naruto was the real target, they definitely would have put him under much harsher protection. Whatever they did, it would have been certain to make Naruto miserable. Sometimes it seemed as if that was the main goal of the council.

"Thanks pervy-sage!" he said.

"You can thank me by not calling me that!" shouted Jirayia, suddenly angered. He recomposed himself and closed his eyes.

"Now Naruto, I want to give you your freedom and I'll get rid of the Anbu tailing you if you really want me to… but your freedom is only to a certain extent. I want you to be happy, but I also want you to be safe which is why I have done more than put a tail on you." Naruto's smile faded as he braced himself.

"What else have you done?"

"I want you to know that what I have chosen to do is far better than what the council would have done if they knew you were the real target. They would have sent you to a hidden, maximum security, prison far from Konoha where they would keep a watchful eye on you."

"What else have you done?" Naruto repeated.

"Actually, I think it would be best if you found that out for yourself later."

"What!? What do you mean find out for myself later? Why can't you tell me now?! Damn it pervy-sage! You always do this!" Naruto was standing now and shouting angrily.

"That is enough. I have said everything that I thought you should know. Now if you'll excuse me, I have important matters to deal with." Jirayia responded calmly. He took out a Journal and casually began writing.

"You'd rather write that boring book than tell me important information!"

"Boring! How dare you! Icha Icha Paradise is a work of art! Full of excitement! Just ask your sensei!" The two were face to face, glaring at each other over the desk.

"Hmph screw this! I'm out of here!" The blonde stormed out of the office slamming the door behind him. Jirayia merely chuckled to himself and continued writing.

_Later! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The lone Uchiha stood by himself at the usual meeting spot waiting for his teammates. Like Naruto, he too noticed the change in Konoha. He already figured that a greatthreat must be on the way. Wanting more information, he questioned an anbu who wasn't very helpful. He shrugged it off and decided it probably didn't have much to do with him anyway. And if it did, he would already know what was going on, wouldn't he? He should be concentrating more on the task at hand. He waited a while longer until the first of his teammates arrived. Naruto didn't look to good as he appeared in front Sasuke. His eyes weren't as lively as they usually were and his movements were slightly slower.

"You idiot. I told you not to stress yourself. Now you're a wreck." said Sasuke.

"Whatever…. Where's Kakashi-sensei?"

"Late as always. But why were _you_ late?" The Uchiha asked suspiciously.

"I had a meeting with the Hokage."

"Did he tell you what's going on around here?" Naruto hesitated to answer Sasuke's question.

"Oh uh yeah, well ahh see what happened was-" Fortunately, He was interrupted by the arrival of their sensei. Kakashi walked up to them with his face covered by his book.

"Yo! Sorry I'm late…I got lost on the road of life…" He said as he lowered his book.

"Can we just get on with the training?" asked Sasuke.

"Right. The Chuunin exams are coming up and I want you both to be well prepared. So we'll be training harder from now on. But before we begin, I want to introduce you to someone." The Jounin raised his hand and signaled someone to appear.

Almost instantly, someone appeared in the middle of the three. She had long dark hair that fell passed her shoulders. She was a beautiful young lady with pure white eyes. She wore a dark purple sleeveless shirt and white pants. She wore her hitai-ite around her neck. She looked around herself and her eyes darted from Sasuke to Naruto and then back to Sasuke. _"Hmmm…the Uchiha boy…and the Jinchurriki. This should be interesting. "_ she thought.

Naruto couldn't help but feel like he had met the girl before. Her short fragile look seemed a little familiar but he just couldn't figure out where he had seen her before. He shrugged it off deciding that he would remember a girl so beautiful. He put on a wide grin.

Sasuke merely glared at the newcomer. He realized instantly that she was of the Hyuuga clan, the only clan in Konoha who had eyes that rivaled the Sharingan. Their eyes met and a feeling of recognition grew between them.

"This is Hanabi Hyuuga. Hanabi, these are your new teammates, Naruto Uzumacki and Sasuke Uchiha." Both Naruto's and Sasuke's eyes widened when their sensei said this. Mixed feelings started to grow within them: Sadness for their deceased comrade and anger as they stared at her replacement. Kakashi observed his team's reactions and seemed emotionless.

"_This_ is my new team? These couple of losers?" she spat.

"What! How dare you! I'm gonna kick your-" an enraged Naruto began with a feeling of deja-vu. The Hyuuga interrupted him when she suddenly appeared in front of him. She brought her fist up in an uppercut which was dodged when Naruto flipped backwards, only for her to appear behind him this time. "Gotcha!" She spun around and attempted a spinning wheel kick to Naruto's head. This time Sakuke intervened and blocked the kick. Naruto took this opportunity to duck down low and deliver a leg sweep to Hanabi's now single foot on the ground. That knocked her off balance but she quickly recovered by flipping away gracefully.

"_Their teamwork is impressive. They reacted instinctively as if they had practiced that very move and were prepared for it." _Thought Hanabi as she watched Sasuke activate his Sharingan. Kakashi appeared in between before either side could attack again. "That is enough!" He shouted. "I will not permit such behavior in this team!"

"Well, it looks like you losers have some skill after all. I'll accept you as my teammates, for now."

"Just who do you think you are!?" shouted Naruto.

"And what makes you think we want you in our team?" asked Sasuke.

"You don't have a choice! I was assigned here by the Hokage unfortunately."

"_Pervy-sage...?" _Naruto thought.

"She's right guys. My hands are tied." Kakashi sighed. "She is officially a member of team 7 and will be entering the exams with you."

The two glared at Hanabi. They weren't ready for a sudden replacement. Especially Naruto who was still trying to get over Sakura's death. Even their sensei, although he hid it well from them, could never forget the loss of his student and was still deeply saddened.

"Now that you are all introduced, we'll start training immediately. We will begin with the bells. You all know the deal. You have the rest of the day. Starting…now!" he then disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"Hmph, so you train using the bell method? No wonder you're so weak. You need to train under stricter conditions. You can't run around trying to grab bells all day."

"Bell training is what we've been using since…since…" Naruto trailed off. Sasuke knew what he was about to say and finished for him.

"Since our last comrade was with us." He said emotionlessly. "It is efficient and effective. We know what we're doing. So shut up and stay out of our way."

"How about we make this boring exercise a little more interesting" said the Hyuuga, ignoring Sasuke. If you want to take Kakashi's bells, you have to get through me!" She drew several shuriken and proceeded to launch them at the boys. Sasuke ducked to avoid them while Naruto drew a kunai and deflected the ones aimed at him. He then threw the kunai which whizzed by Hanabi's head. _"Perfect!"_ she thought as she began to make complicated hand signs. "Raiton: Myakuhaku Shuriken no Jutsu!" Nothing seemed to happen until Sasuke saw chakra concentration on the ground below them coming from the deflected shuriken.

"Naruto! Below!"

Naruto looked down in time to see the shuriken erupt in an explosion of electricity. He leaped to the side and managed to avoid the worst of the attack. But his left arm was struck by the lighting and he immediately started to feel it go numb. It then fell to his side uselessly. _"Damnit! She paralyzed my arm!" _

Sasuke, thanks to his Sharingan was able to completely avoid the attack.

"_Hmmm. If the Uchiha didn't interfere, the jinkhurriki would have got off a lot worse." _

Naruto reached into his pack with his good hand and withdrew another kunai. He threw this one at the ground under Hanabi. At the end of it was a small smoke bomb which exploded and shrouded the area in smoke. Sasuke knew what this meant and smirked. They had practiced this move many times before, but Sasuke wasn't sure how it would work if Naruto's left arm was disabled. He shrugged, trusting his teammate, and ran into the smoke.

Hanabi, not even activating her Byacugan, saw a figure coming towards her. When the figure was close, she struck her palm out and tried to hit it in the mid section. She was shocked when she realized that she missed. The figure disappeared before she struck.

"_A genjutsu!? No, I would have seen through it." _She turned to see two more figures shrouded in smoke coming towards her. This time she struck out both palms and landed a direct hit on each. "Nice try you two, but it's over now." She was surprised once again when the figures disappeared. _"Of course. This is the Kage Bunshin jutsu!" _As realization struck, many more figures descended upon her from above like rain. _"Enough of this foolishness!" _She began to spin rapidly and chakra started swirling around her like crazy. "Hakkesho Kaiten!" she shouted. All of the clones landed on the swirling dome of chakra and dispersed.

The smoke finally dissipated as a result of the jutsu. She looked down at the two genin who lay, beaten, on the ground. "See, just like I said, weak." She said with a smirk. Her eyes widened in surprise when the two suddenly disappeared in two puffs of smoke. _"Damnit."_

The ground below her erupted with flames which she narrowly avoided. Out of the hole created by the flames emerged Sasuke launching fireball after fireball at the Hyuuga who dodged each one gracefully. But each attack was getting closer and closer as Sasuke read and predicted her movements. Barely dodging one particularly fierce fireball, Hanabi leaped high into the air only to be met by Naruto who landed a kick right in her chest that sent her pelting to the ground. The blonde landed next to the Uchiha. They watched as their supposed teammate got up and casually dusted herself off.

"Damnit Naruto! Can't you kick harder than that?! It didn't even harm her!" yelled Sasuke.

"Hey you're the one that took forever to give me an opening! So much for those stupid eyes of yours!" was Naruto's angry reply. They glared at each other.

"Amazing," The two switched their gazes to the Hyuuga who spoke. "You two losers not only managed to land a hit on me, but you're actually arguing with one another about how you could have done better. It seems I underestimated you losers. Maybe now I should actually start trying."

That's when they realized what she meant. The whole time, Hanabi didn't bother using her Byacugan, yet it was still hard to hit her even with Sasuke's Sharingan. If she had used those eyes, they were sure that none of their attacks would work. She was holding back the entire time.

"But before we continue, I have a question for…what was your name? Oh yeah, Naruto."

Naruto gritted his teeth in anger as he heard that the Hyuuga forgot his name already. She continued. "It's about your left arm. I know that it wasn't Sasuke who made all of those clones, only you have enough chakra to do that. But how were you able to do it without the use of your arm? I know for a fact that that jutsu requires two hands."

"None of your damn business, that's how!" was his reply.

"Hmph, it doesn't matter. I'll find out eventually. But now I'm going to-" She started gathering a lot of chakra until she was interrupted by the sudden presence of Kakashi.

"I thought I told you, I will not permit such behavior. Therefore, you will all be punished." He said calmly. Naruto flinched. Sasuke glared angrily. Hanabi was unaffected and slowly calmed herself down.

"But Kakashi-sensei, she's the one that started it!" yelled the blonde pointing an accusing finger at the Hyuuga.

"It doesn't matter Naruto. Hanabi is your comrade and trying to harm her is unacceptable. The same goes for you Hanabi. Naruto and Sasuke are your teammates whether you like it or not. You will treat them as such. Now as for your punishment: If each of you are unable to take one of the three bells on my waist, you will not be participating in the Chunin exams."

"What! That's totally unfair!" shouted Naruto.

"If you can't function as a team properly than you will all fail the exams anyways. Now, you have until midnight tonight. If even one you fail to take a bell, none of you take the exams. And just to let you know, I won't be holding back this time so you shouldn't either." With that, the copy ninja disappeared once again in a swirl of leaves. Leaving Naruto and Sasuke trading nervous and angry looks with each other. Hanabi simply smirked.

"Well this will be interesting." She said.

_Later---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

About an hour later, Naruto and Sasuke sat in a treetop discussing the recent events. They hadn't seen their other teammate since the punishment was given. Naruto's arm had recovered rather quickly since then.

"What the hell are we going to do Sasuke? That bitch obviously doesn't want to cooperate with us."

"I disagree. Hanabi is a genin just like us. She is particularly strong and was most likely confident in her becoming a chunin. She probably wants to take part in the exams just as much as we do." explained Sasuke deep in thought with his eyes closed.

"Yeah so that means she knows that she needs to work with us. But if that's the case then where the hell is she!?"

"I don't know Naruto, but it doesn't make sense taking on Kakashi-sensei until we know she is working with us. With Kakashi-sensei not holding back, it will take our combined efforts to succeed."

"So in other words, Hanabi needs us and we need Hanabi." said Naruto.

"Exactly. So our first objective is to find Hanabi and fast. We'll force her to cooperate if we have to."

"Right." They both got up and flitted away, in search for their reluctant comrade.

"_Too bad. It doesn't look like team 7 will be participating in the exams this year... you would be disappointed… wouldn't you Sakura…" _Kakashi sat in his hiding spot (a gathering of boulders) and for once, he wasn't reading his favorite Hentai. He was gazing into the clouds, reminiscing.

"Shouldn't you be planning a strategy with the rest of your team Hanabi?" he said, not taking his eye of the clouds.

"You know very well that I couldn't care less about the damn exams." Hanabi jumped down from the treetops.

"Maybe you don't, but wouldn't it be wise to be watching over Naruto? He is after all, the main point of your mission."

"Hmph, don't worry about that brat. I placed a chakra seal on him. I'll know if he's in danger. And I still don't believe Akatsuki would be stupid enough to strike in the middle of Konoha."

"Perhaps or perhaps not. Akatsuki works in mysterious ways. How did your little test go?"

"You tell me. You were watching the fight the whole time weren't you? Or were you to busy reading that perverted book of yours?" Hanabi spat with anger as she remembered the book. Kakashi chuckled.

"Of course, the perception of a Hyuuga is after all, second to none. Yet you have something to ask." Kakashi shifted his head to look at Hanabi. He could tell by her body language that she came to ask a question.

"Yeah it's about the brats arm. He shouldn't have been able to use Kage Bunshin, I made sure of that. But yet he did. How?"

"Oh yes. Naruto has many surprises about him. I think he has the Kyuubi to thank for that." Hanabi's eyes widened as realization struck.

"Could he have-"

"Yes he has. Naruto has nearly mastered his control over the Kitsune's chakra. He used part of his special shroud to-"

"-to forcefully move his arm. Impressive." She interrupted. Hanabi then jumped and flitted back through the forest, disappearing in the trees.

"Yup, sure is." Kakashi said to himself before he took out his copy of Icha Icha Paradise and started reading.

_Elsewhere---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The two genin jumped through the forest at top speed, searching desperately. Naruto had sent clones in different directions to search for Hanabi. Sasuke had decided to stop using his Sharingan. He would need to save his chakra for later. He suddenly stopped and raised his hand as a signal for his teammate to halt as well. He silently pointed down to a spot not too far away from their current position. Naruto looked in the direction of Sasuke's finger and soon found the problem: leaning against a tree reading an orange book stood their target, Kakashi.

They had hoped that they wouldn't have to engage the jounin before they met Hanabi, but they agreed that if they were forced to, they would try to get two of the bells and help Hanabi take the third. They were so close that in a few more steps their sensei would have sensed them. He also would have heard them if either spoke.

Sasuke started to make different signals with his hands outstretched to the side which Naruto read and understood. "_Left and right…ambush…you first…me second, got it!" _The blonde nodded and they both took off in opposite directions.

Sasuke, as discreetly as possible, snuck to the side of his sensei who appeared not to even notice him. Taking a deep breathe, the genin launched several shuriken. Kakashi moved instantly and avoided the attack by throwing himself backward to the side. That's when Naruto made his move: he jumped out his hiding spot and struck out at Kakashi's back with a strong kick that would have been effective if it landed.

Kakashi ducked forward under the blow and appeared behind him. Naruto turned around and the two engaged in a short taijutsu bout. It ended when Kakashi landed a harsh backfist to Naruto's cheek which sent him flying. That's when five other _Narutos _fell upon Kakashi from above, each grabbing onto each of his limbs and around his neck. This tactic managed to hold the jounin for about two seconds which just enough time for Sasuke to make his move.

He finished a few hand signs and launched a single, large fireball at his sensei. It was a direct hit that landed on his stomach. All of the clones were dispersed and the real Naruto stood of to the side. He grinned with brief happiness until he saw Kakashi disappear in a puff of smoke.

"Sasuke! It was only a clone! That means he-" was all Sasuke heard Naruto say before Kakashi suddenly appeared behind him and delivered a devastating chop to his neck.

"Urhgh!" said the Uchiha as he fell to the ground and lay still.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted. But his comrade couldn't hear him: he was out cold. _"Damn Sasuke, letting sensei get the drop on him like that! What the hell are those damn eyes good for anyway?!" _he thought as he drew a kunai and went into a defensive stance. Kakashi disappeared.

"Don't worry Naruto," the jounin's voice echoed around him. "Maybe you'll take the exams next year." That's when he erupted from below the blonde and attempted to grab him. Naruto sensed this coming and jumped high into the air. He threw his kunai at the ground which landed right in front of Kakashi's face. His sensei's eyes widened as he saw the explosive tag attached to it. It ignited, sending debris and smoke from the large explosion flying everywhere. Naruto flipped backward out of the smoke and landed on a branch. He immediately felt a hand first grasp around his neck then raise him off his feet and pin him to the tree.

"See you in the morning Naruto." said the calm voice of Kakashi. The Jounin proceeded to thrust his fist deep into Naruto's stomach. A blow so powerful would have surly knocked him out… if he wasn't a clone. Kakashi merely sighed when Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke around his fist.

The blonde flitted as fast as he could away from the battle. At his side with his arm around Naruto's neck was the unconscious Sasuke.

"_Damnit. Now I definitely have to find that bitch, and fast! Damn you Sasuke! Getting yourself knocked out at a time like this!" _thought Naruto furiously. A few moments passed of him desperately searching while carrying his comrade until he saw her. Sitting with her back toward him, gazing into a fire she made.

"Where the hell have you been?! I've been looking everywhere for you! There's not much time, Kakashi-sensei is-" The Hyuuga was hardly paying attention. "Will you at least listen to me?! He knocked out Sasuke and we don't have enough time. He's on his way here, you need to help us!"

"Oh and why should I?" She slowly began to stand.

"Because we need you! If you don't work with us then neither of us will be able to take the Chunin exams! Don't you care-" Naruto yelled. He was interrupted by the arrival of his sensei who suddenly appeared in front of him. "_Damnit…" _

"There you are. You did a poor job of covering your tracks Naruto." the Jounin said calmly. "You can't escape me again. Times running out. Its over. Give up. I'll let you take the exams next year. I don't like harming my students. It wasn't easy doing that to Sasuke."

"I'm not good at giving up!" Shouted Naruto as he made a hand sign. "Tajuu Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!"

Hundreds upon hundreds of Naruto's clones appeared and surrounded the group. Each with an angry and determined glare that matched the real Naruto who stood in the center in front of the knocked out Sasuke on the ground.

"I'll take all three of those damn bells! Then I'll definitely take the exams! Believe it!" he yelled. Kakashi sighed.

"Naruto, you're only delaying the inevitable. But if you insist…"

"I hate it when people say that! Nothing is inevitable with me!" With that, Naruto chopped his hand through the air. The surrounding clones took this as a signal and attacked.

"Hmph good luck with that." said a voice sarcastically from behind Naruto. He turned around to find Hanabi crouched over the unconscious Sasuke. Her hand was on his neck and it was glowing slightly. She stood up and faced Naruto.

"He'll be awake in a few seconds. And you're a fool if you think you can do this by yourself."

"Then call me a fool." He said simply as he watched his Jounin instructor fight off his clones.

"It would be boring to sit and watch you fail. So let's make this a little more interesting." said the Hyuuga as Sasuke slowly rose to his feet. Naruto smirked.

"What do you have in mind?"


End file.
